<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[渣宇宙][OC] [Saber/Sider] Here We Are by Rolain</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26570938">[渣宇宙][OC] [Saber/Sider] Here We Are</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rolain/pseuds/Rolain'>Rolain</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TF 衍生 渣宇宙系列 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:54:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26570938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rolain/pseuds/Rolain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>无论漂泊何处，他们即是彼此的归宿。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TF 衍生 渣宇宙系列 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929352</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[渣宇宙][OC] [Saber/Sider] Here We Are</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[OC] [Saber/Sider] Here We Are Part 1</p><p>应该有比这更蠢的死法，但现在的剑翼想不出来。好事不成双，坏事总抱团。头一件事出错时，他明白接下来自然会跟着一连串。</p><p>交战地点太糟糕，连个像样的掩体也没有。选择对手和战场这种奢侈太难得，而且谁都没那个闲情逸致去抱怨。奇袭让剑翼高空待命，四面楚歌，空中是他们唯一仅存的优势。数番交火之下，就算数量上被压制，火力上暂时未落下风。</p><p>队友强势，给予剑翼足够时间计算重创敌方，又不会波及队友的爆破点，他等待奇袭的支援指令。下一瞬间，情势急转直下。掩体的一个角落忽然崩塌，失去掩护的电爆连中两弹直直倒了下去。防御网被撕破，飞弹向唯一的破口蜂拥而去。</p><p>那是奇袭的死角。</p><p>剑翼在瞬间做出反应。蓝白宙航机急坠直下，化为一道光弧切入火线。速度太快，没时间迂回瞄准，他在落地之前转换形态，双剑出鞘。击破飞弹后他持续突进。剑翼清楚自己没有电爆的重火力能顶住下一波攻击，唯有攻击是最好的防守。机体被切割的声音比想象的刺耳，他从未在实战使用的翼剑沾染了真实的死亡。</p><p>奇袭在喊他，在爆炸和机枪的巨响之间。剑翼奇怪自己居然能够听到，但他无暇理会。突袭打乱了敌方的防线，暂时的，如果他不能及时脱身……</p><p>那枚要命的导弹直飞而至的时候剑翼看得一清二楚，只是无能为力。外感应讯号瞬间消失，又猛然恢复。前所未有的巨大痛苦涌入他的处理器。装甲破裂……系统失灵……循环泄漏……紧急修复……失败……再尝试……失败…………死循环…………</p><p>渣的，剑翼想，拖泥带水延长痛苦，真没效率。</p><p>由远而近，战舰的轰鸣声最终停留在头顶。支援来得很快，只不过晚了那么一点点。</p><p>“Saber！” </p><p>奇袭扑上来的时候剑翼有点想躲，发觉想动一下都没门。身经百战的三变脸上是从未见过的恐惧，剑翼差点以为自己是不是已经完了。</p><p>“用不着你替我害怕，笨蛋。”</p><p>这句话几乎耗尽剑翼最后的力量。奇袭楞了一下，努力想说些什么，但是来不及了。系统已经放弃自我维修，即将进入紧急锁定状态，切断一切与火种维生无关的功能。剑翼忽然很想笑。</p><p>他不该擅离岗位让全队失去空中优势，不该独自深入令自己完全暴露，不该在战场上一时冲动彻底犯傻，不该把所有不该犯的错误一次干完，胸口开上一个大洞躺平等死。</p><p>他不该让奇袭过于重要。</p><p> </p><p>再次上线的时候剑翼有些意外。连接着的外部维生系统告知他目前情况稳定。虽然火种还没熄灭就该偷笑，但剑翼极端厌恶这弱势的处境，依赖被戏称为“棺材样铁皮罐头”的急救容器苟延残喘。</p><p>三变正守候在一旁。奇袭掩饰不住惊喜，“Saber？”他正想继续，但剑翼抢先一步。</p><p>“安静。”</p><p>微弱但足够坚决，剑翼的声音让奇袭刹了车。安慰或关切都是于事无补的废话，剑翼不需要。他为自己的错误付出代价，谁也不能代替他承担。</p><p>奇袭移开视线。他非常了解剑翼的骄傲，即使重伤也不容许自己示弱，被队友同情。他看向周围，一整列急救容器很快会转移到设备完善的后方医疗设施。如果运气好，他们会有好几个月不能见面。反之，如果不走运……</p><p>“电爆？”</p><p>奇袭转回头。“没你严重，只是战地急救站没他的配件……”短促的讯号打断了他。运输机已经到达，急救容器的舱盖正在合拢，为传送过程提供最大安全保护。</p><p>奇袭硬生生用前臂卡住舱盖。还不行……他还没准备好让剑翼离开。他们已经相识七百万年，但是奇袭想要更多。更多在一起的时间，更多剑翼的刻薄讽刺，还有难得一见的微笑。更多的一切，以及一切的一切。</p><p>他们都很清楚，这很有可能就是最后一面。</p><p>剑翼不需要安慰和关切，不需要苍白的告别，但是……</p><p>“我等你回来。”</p><p>奇袭抽回手臂，让舱盖无声闭合。装着剑翼的椭圆金属舱很快淹没于更多一模一样的金属舱，消失在传送带尽头的运输机舱之中。</p><p> </p><p>Here We Are Part 1 END, continue in Les Cicatrices 4.</p><p> </p><p>Here We Are Part 2 </p><p> </p><p>屋内光线朦胧，若隐若现之间，流线机体的轮廓却清晰可辨。涂装蓝白交织，狭长双翼安静收拢在后背。</p><p>难得，这偏僻的鸟地方有这么好的服务。即使在首都圈，干这活儿的飞行器也奇货可居。当然，理由可能多种多样，失去服役能力的军品得不到支援补给，总得讨条生路。假如有多余时间，商人打算好好盘问。不过眼下，重要的事情自然不是这一件。他朝对方勾了下手指。</p><p>飞行器缓慢走出阴影，动作轻盈优雅，透着往昔的傲然。蓝白涂装巧妙掩盖所有接缝，比例均匀，纤长美观，无可挑剔的上等货色。商人满意地吹了声口哨。</p><p>当飞行器走近，商人很快发觉之前的印象是个错觉。因为线条修长，他错估对方尺寸，其实比他自己要高大许多。但这没关系，对接下来的服务并无影响。</p><p>蓝白飞行器露出生涩微笑，双腿跨过他的膝盖，距离接近得过于暧昧，动作始终小芯翼翼，显然是个新手。这久违的新鲜感让商人按奈不住兴奋，立刻抬手去抚摸那细长翅翼。他的手腕被反钳，按在身侧，疑问被飞行器的竖起的手指堵截。</p><p>那手指轻柔下滑，掌心贴上他的胸甲，激动的颤栗从深处传来。蓝白飞行器显然感受到商人的急切，发出一声意味了然的轻笑，稍稍偏过脸，精致唇线微张为诱惑的弧度。</p><p>他迫不及待迎上去，期待一个激情热辣的吻，没留意按在他胸口的那支手臂上弹出黝黑枪管，以及紧接而来急速却静默的死亡。</p><p>硝烟缭绕的枪口收回前臂，剑翼冷冷看了一眼冒着零星火花的残骸。计算精确，一滴机油也没泄漏，现场干净，善后轻而易举。计划赶不上变化的任务干得太多，从头到尾没出差池的任务越来越少见了。</p><p>事实证明这又是一项计划赶不上变化的任务。房门被一脚踹开，剑翼反射地对门抬起枪口，却对上奇袭的一脸紧张。</p><p>看清房内状况的奇袭，芯虚地面对剑翼严厉蹬视，抱歉地张口。</p><p>“Saber……”</p><p>蓝白宇航机猛然站起，没再看奇袭一眼，飞速大步走了出去，每一个动作都表现出极度的愤怒。</p><p>三变立刻明白自己搞砸了。</p><p> </p><p>三个循环前接到任务的时候奇袭并不在场。他和电爆正在去总部领取定期补给的路上。当值的是剑翼，这个直达任务的对象正好也是剑翼。</p><p>首都圈倒卖情报的一个黑市商人潜逃到217驻扎区附近。头上有一级格杀令的奸商以为总算逃到三不管中立地带，按不住性子要寻欢作乐。和大部分奸商一样，这一个的弱点也是非财即色：偏好飞行器，尤其喜欢流线型机体。</p><p>这种上不得台面的任务本来轮不到217特种部队，但在这偏远地区能调动的人员相当有限。不惹更多事端的最佳手段是暗杀。暗杀自然需要钓饵，剑翼是最适合的选择，不仅机型符合，而且，如命令中指出的——“有处理同类情况的经验”。</p><p>剑翼非常平静地接受了任务，毫无鄙视抱怨，按部就班根据提供的情报安排行动计划和接应方式。奇袭返回时等待他的是空无一人的基地和简短留言。看完任务内容的三变，破天荒地捏碎了数据板。</p><p>217生存手册上没写的一条秘笈：你可以惹奇袭，但绝不能惹剑翼。</p><p>剑翼本身并未表现得特别具有威胁性。宙航战斗机冷静理性没有任何劣习，骄傲自负不能算太大缺点，依然是值得信赖的队友。固然谁也不想惹会在你脑袋上丢炸弹的家伙，但是最终让队内成员有如上认知的是奇袭。</p><p>奇袭在队内战略会议上部署任务计划时，剑翼经常从头到尾一言不发。奇袭有时会很流畅地部署完成，有时候会中途停止，和剑翼一起消失到队长室内一段时间再拿出改进过的方案。微妙之处便在于后面这种情况。同样一言不发甚至坐姿都没变过，奇袭如何知道剑翼是赞成还是反对一直都是谜。</p><p>影狐曾在背后（当面他没那胆量）拿这开过玩笑：奇袭可以从抬下巴的角度看出剑翼的芯情。这有些言过其实，但也不算太远。至于剑翼，向来摆足优等生架势，与周遭维持距离爱理不理，但他对奇袭总是温和那么一点，笑容更多一点，就是特别那么一点。</p><p>217其他成员都是感应回路相当粗旷的纯粹军品，但时间一久，铁疙瘩也能看出点那两个之间是不是有点点什么，总之不能用“七百万年上铺兄弟兼损友”来概括的东西。</p><p>当事的两位对此从不解释也不表明任何态度，于是这成了217小队公开的秘密。</p><p> </p><p>“Saber，Saber，等等。”</p><p>劣质机油和酒类能量散发出的微粒子飘散在拥挤的各色机体之间。疯狂喧闹的音乐可以盖过一切声音。现在就算开上几枪恐怕也不会有谁留意到。</p><p>但是剑翼听到了，在一切嘈杂纷乱中，他听到奇袭在喊他。他停住脚，转过身。奇袭于是也定在了原地。愤怒失态只是一个瞬间。蓝白宙航机恢复了平时的锐利冷静，是奇袭所熟悉的，最可靠的助力和友伴。</p><p>喧嚣充斥的角落，唯有他们满身硝烟，无法融入其中。</p><p>奇袭了解剑翼的能力，不会轻易失手，但他不想让剑翼落单。对剑翼而言，这意味着不仅未被给与足够的信任，也是过往回忆被打断了那一环。他不需要被谁拯救，何况是奇袭——</p><p>剑翼只接受过另一个暗杀任务，他升任士官后的头一个任务。那任务让他拒绝近战，不想面对贴近的死亡，翼剑从不离鞘。直到、直到奇袭遇险，瞬间一切都不重要。</p><p>修复归队后，双方并没有更进一步。毕竟都是军品，指不定哪天就给炸得片甲不留。运气好能拼出个原样，不然就断肢残片混在一起进熔炉。既然如此，何必相互招惹。</p><p>但当剑翼独自接受任务，离开队伍，奇袭忽然不能忍受。他已经太习惯剑翼就在转身之处，不想再次分离，尤其在差点死别之后。</p><p>“Saber，听着。”</p><p>三变选择坦白。这个结必须解开。他和剑翼都无法承担下一次，动摇，失误，或者别的。战场上不可控的因素太多，不能再增加更多变数。</p><p>“Saber，我不想等你回来。我希望你永不离开。你就在我身后，我觉得那比什么都重要。”</p><p>比战火，胜利，和明天，更重要。</p><p>奇袭并不期待任何回答。无论剑翼如何对应他都接受。而剑翼，从不令他失望。</p><p>三变向来直接了当，不喜欢拐弯抹角。这番告白即使唐突了些，却没有让剑翼太过意外。他们之间只剩这点没被捅破，即使双方都芯知肚明。</p><p>傲然矜持早被炸得粉碎，躲闪回避也没有意义。他的火种早就做了选择。</p><p>剑翼踩着音乐的节拍走过去，轻盈利落犹如归鞘之剑。他拉起奇袭的手环过自己的机体，又搂住三变的颈脖。两个机体紧紧贴近，亲密无间。奇袭留意到乐曲缓慢下来，是一支流传很广的情歌。</p><p>“Sider，”剑翼抵上奇袭的头盔，笑意浮现在他脸上。“陪我，这支舞。”</p><p>三变搂住蓝白宙航机的腰线，感受彼此火种鼓动的韵律，以及落在唇上的轻柔触感。那层隔阂不复存在，再无任何力量可以阻止。战争或死亡，过往或未来。他的战友，同伴，也会是他的火伴。</p><p> </p><p>无论漂泊何处，他们即是彼此的归宿。</p><p> </p><p>THE END</p><p> </p><p>-------完结感言-------</p><p>Part 1完结于2011-03-26，Part 2 全文完结于2020-09-17。</p><p>快十年了还记得当初想写什么，那就值得写完。虽然给设定的那位估计都忘了，最早发文的博客大巴也完蛋了，这个文能挺下来，不错。</p><p>奇袭剑翼这对，是渣宇宙里难得善始善终，没怎么给折腾，一直相互支持，日久生情，最后选择彼此，难得好结局，还是别浪费了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>